


Second Opinion

by VoidDragonQueen



Series: Gentleman Caller [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dont copy to another site, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Pegging, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Carmen decides she wants to have fun with Arsene herself, to see what Milady was talking about it.





	Second Opinion

"Well, look at you Lupin. You look pleased." Carmen murmured, leaning on his shoulder.

"And you look like the cat that ate the canary. What are you planning, my dear?"

Carmen chuckled, slowly trailing her fingertips down his chest. 

"Had an exciting tea time with Milady, I presume?"

"And if I had?"

"Come now Lupin. Don't tell me you'd be so stingy." She purred, sliding into his lap. "I know you did."

Arsene's face flickered in realization. Even so, he rested his hands on her hips, watching her closely.

"What of it?"

"I want a taste too. I'm dying to know what Milady was so smug about."

"All you have to do is ask, and I'm yours for the evening." Arsene purred, pushing her into him more.

"That's what I like to hear, Lupin." Carmen whispered, one hand sliding down his chest as the other grabbed his cravat and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Arsene let her tongue in his mouth, hands mischievously sliding down to cup her ass, caressing her. Carmen pulled back after a minute or two, finding his neck and alternating between bites and kisses. He nuzzled her before she pulled back, fingers gently teasing his cock to attention. He softly sighed, squeezing her as she stroked him slowly.

"So eager, Lupin."

"Mmn~, only because you are."

Carmen stopped and got up, Arsene following suit as Carmen led him to her bedroom. 

"On your knees, Lupin." She ordered.

Arsene obeyed, folding his wings up politely. Carmen came back, less dressed, holding a riding crop in one hand, silk ropes slung over her other shoulder.

"I see you both have a love of ropes." Arsene said.

"Mhmm. But did I ask you to speak, Lupin?" Carmen murmured, caressing his face with crop.

He shook his head, getting a light tap with the crop. Carmen moved behind him, hearing her drop something on the floor.

"I expect you to hold your tongue unless I ask for it."

He felt his arms moved behind his back, keeping them there as she adjusted him as she pleased. He felt her fingers push out his wings, and the something looped around his waist. She moved back in front of him, holding the rope.

"Never had to work around wings before, so do tell me if it doesn't feel good."

Arsene shivered as she tied the rope around his thighs and legs, then around his cock, moving up to around his neck loosely, the rope making a star on his chest. She moved back behind him, tying his hands in place before gently looping the rope around the base of his wings, rubbing a little. She finished by tying a knot over his stomach, stepping back to admire her handiwork.

"Uncomfortable?"

He shook his head, feeling the rope shift a little as he straightened up.

"Good. You look good like this, Lupin."

She circled him a few times, lightly dragging the crop across his back.

"I'll admit, I'm not sure where to start first. Milady has told me such... interesting things about you I'm a bit indecisive."

Carmen stopped in front of him again, holding the crop to his chin. She finally came to a decision, sitting down and pulling him forward. He folded up his wings as much as he could, feeling the crop caress his ass as she was lost in thought. 

"Carmen-"

He let out a muffled moan as she brought the crop down hard.

"I didn't give you permission to speak."

He hummed an apology, tensing as she shifted him again. She flipped them both over, Arsene on his back now as she spun around.

"Now do something useful with that mouth of yours, Lupin." Carmen ordered, sitting on his face.

Arsene enthusiastically obeyed her, trying out different patterns until he felt her thighs squeeze his head in response. He felt her shift as he continued, feeling fingers brushing over his sensitive cock. His hips jerked up as she started stroking, getting an amused chuckle out of her. He heard her moan, forgetting about teasing him for a moment.

"God, now I see why she liked you." Carmen muttered.

She went back to stroking him idly, the crop dropped onto the floor. After another minute or so, Carmen got up, Arsene panting heavily. Carmen pulled him up to a kneeling position again, Arsene licking his lips as he waited.

"Good boy. Now wait here while I get ready."

Arsene watched her expectantly as she came back with a strap on glistening with lube.

"Sorry it's not as big as what Milady has, Arsene. I can promise it'll still feel as good."

Arsene nodded, feeling her foot push him face first into the floor. She rested the toy on his back as she coated her fingers in more lube. She slid two fingers in, watching him muffle himself as she curled them inside him. He jolted as she found the bundle of nerves, relentless on that spot. She chuckled as he was failing miserably at muffling himself, moaning loudly.

"Beg for me, Arsene."

"Ngh, ah, Carmen pleassse, please take me. I'll- Mmmph! Ah, do anything you want. Please mistress, please. Nn-! Need release."

"That's more like it." 

Carmen stopped, taking her fingers out. She undid the knots around his cock before pushing inside, watching him shiver. She adjusted, pressing his face more into the floor before she started. Arsene moaned wantonly, rolling his hips back in time with hers. He jolted when she hit the spot again, whimpering as she focused on it.

"Mistressss, I-!"

"Close?"

"Clooose~"

"Then cum for me."

Arsene moaned loudly again as he came, Carmen slowing down to a stop as she praised him. Arsene was pliant as she untied the rope completely, letting it drop to the floor. She gently checked him over to see if the ropes had left burns, Arsene wincing a little when she touched the base of his wings. 

"Oh, damn it, were they not loose enough? Sorry, Arsene."

"They're just a bit sensitive. I'll be fine. Just not used to things around them."

Carmen helped him up and to the bed, tucking him in. 

"Ah, I left-"

Carmen put a finger over his mouth, shaking her head. 

"I'll get it in a moment. Just relax."

Arsene shifted as she git into bed after a few minutes, cuddling up to him with a yawn. She kissed his neck, burying her face into him.

"She's right. You do not disappoint." 

"Glad to hear it."

**Author's Note:**

> Arsene continues to please the ladies in his life.


End file.
